


Злодейка

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Почему одним все, а другим ничего?





	Злодейка

У нее много времени, чтобы подумать. По правде говоря, у Шивон слишком много времени и не на что его тратить. Когда становится невыносимо, она пялится в пространство и думает. Раскладывает по полочкам свои мысли, чувства и заново расставляет приоритеты. Она бы и должна, наверное, ненавидеть то ли банши, то ли свою прабабку за проклятие, но почти ему рада. Если бы не пронзительный крик, преследующий ее по пятам, Шивон не встретилась бы с Люси.

— Люси Лейн, — прокатывается по языку, растекаясь ядом по венам.

Сладко и одновременно горько, сурово и нежно. В каждом взгляде, взмахе волос, интонации читается, что Люси и сама клубок противоречий. По крайней мере, Шивон замечает малейшие несостыковки и заминки. Люси совсем не такая, какой хочет казаться. Отчаянно жаждет быть другой, но сопротивляется, потому что боится. Шивон это знакомо. Она пыталась — не вышло. Банши по-прежнему зовет ее, а Шивон затыкает уши, жмурится и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Она может разбить стекло камеры криком, но не будет. Это ее проверка на прочность и персональное наказание. Как и Люси, которая приходит изо дня в день, а Шивон прикусывает щеку изнутри и не говорит ни слова. Ей кажется, что если откроет рот, не сможет остановиться: либо выложит как на духу все свои мысли, либо закричит. Положа руку на сердце, она не знает, какой вариант хуже.

— Шивон, — Люси выглядит изможденной и отстраненной. Поднимает на нее абсолютно пустой взгляд и вздыхает. — Без изменений, — произносит, как выносит приговор, и уходит, а Шивон остается только смотреть на неплотно закрывшуюся за Люси дверь. 

Обидно и больно. Пожалуй, впервые она ощущает себя действительно заключенной, недостойной внимания. Злодейкой. Грудь сдавливает, дыхание перехватывает. Внутренности закручиваются в тугой узел, и она, как выброшенная на берег рыба, пытается ухватить жалкий глоток воздуха. 

Я могу тебя освободить, нашептывает банши, перестань сопротивляться, и дальше я сделаю все сама.

— Нет!

Шивон вцепляется в волосы, с силой оттягивает их и падает на колени, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу вопль. Она все решила. Ее сознание только ее, она не уступит. Слишком долго терпела. И ведь почти удается, пока она не видит в щель — случайно или намеренно оставленную? — Супергерл. С Люси. Они о чем-то разговаривают, и Люси улыбается: устало, едва приподнимая уголки губ, но улыбается. К раскатистому издевательскому смеху банши примешиваются слепящая ревность пополам с яростью. Шивон сжимает кулаки и встает с колен. Только не Супергерл. Только не с ее Люси. Не на ее глазах и никогда больше.

Почему именно Супергерл? Она и так забрала у Шивон последние крохи самоуважения и надежды на хоть сколько-нибудь светлое будущее, растоптала и выбросила на обочину. Она могла стать кем-то, а вместо этого она ничтожество: едва ли не прячется в клетке, потому что боится рискнуть и напороться на отказ. А вот Супергерл все по плечу, она же, мать ее, героиня. Приходит, спасает и берет, что пожелает. Злость на Кару и беспомощность от собственной глупости отходят далеко на задний план. Оказывается, Шивон и не догадывалась, насколько зависима от Люси, пусть они толком и не знакомы. 

В ушах звенит от перенапряжения. Чем яростнее она сопротивляется, тем сложнее удержать клокочущий внутри вопль отчаяния. Она никому не нужна. Шивон лишь трофей за стеклом, который напоминает, что происходит, стоит ей поддаться внутренней тьме.  
Почему одним все, а другим ничего?

Супергерл протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Люси, и у Шивон темнеет перед глазами, а затем вспыхивает ярко-красным. Слишком много эмоций для нее одной. Невыносимо больно. Обреченность заполняет каждую клетку тела. На мгновение мерещится, что стекла рушатся еще до ее крика, но это уже не имеет значения: Шивон срывается. Остановить ее могла только Люси. А сможет ли теперь?


End file.
